Goggles
by hummerhouse
Summary: Don has goggles for every kind of task, much to the delight of his brothers. Oneshot. OT4 Turtlecest. The idea was from a bunny that bit during a livestream event. I don't even remember how the conversation turned towards Donatello's goggles...


Goggles

"Don, are you going to wrap that up pretty soon and go to bed?" Leo asked from the doorway to Donatello's lab.

Don was bent over his worktable, a tiny screwdriver in one hand and Master Splinter's favorite clock in the other. The housing was off, and Don was in the process of making an adjustment to one of the inner components.

His head came up as he turned towards the sound of Leo's voice. The goggles he wore to magnify the tiny parts made his brown eyes jump out at his brother.

Leo swallowed and blinked. Maybe it was the dim lighting, the lateness of the hour or Don's provocative position; he wasn't really sure, but something caused a familiar warmth to pool over his body.

"I was just trying to get this one last thing done before I turned in," Don told him.

Leo stepped into the room. "There is always one last thing, Donatello. Put the tools away and come to bed," he said in a deepening tone.

He hadn't really meant for his voice to drop that way; it seemed to suddenly have a mind of its own. The tingle along his spine was unexpected as well, but not unwanted, so he walked a little closer to Don.

"Really Leo. I've got maybe five minutes more and I'm finished with this clock. I promise I won't stay up any later," Don said, his eyes wide behind the lenses.

Leo stared at him, watching the light reflect off of the glass. The brown of Don's eyes was so large, Leo felt like he was falling into their depths.

"No," Leo said, reaching out to remove the objects from Don's hands.

Placing them carefully on the bench, Leo ignored Don's spluttered protest, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling him up against his plastron. Don's mouth snapped shut in surprise.

"Tonight you'll come to my bed," Leo said, his voice dropping another octave.

"O . . . okay," Don stuttered, a bit stunned at Leo's aggressive behavior. His older brother didn't usually make this kind of request in such a demanding way.

He started a hand up to remove the goggles and Leo caught his wrist before he touched them.

"Leave the goggles on," Leo said lowly, dragging Donatello from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey sat on a bench watching Raph buff a shine into the paint on his motorcycle. His feet swung to and fro as he contemplated his own reflection in the frame.

"Guess what I saw last night," Mikey said, bored at the silence.

"Ain't in the mood for twenty questions," Raph told him, stepping back to inspect his handy work. He decided to clean the tires next.

Mikey went on as though Raph hadn't said anything. "I saw Leo taking Donny to bed."

When Raph didn't react, Mikey added, "His bed, you know, like sleeping together. Only without the sleeping part."

"Big deal," Raph said without looking up. "I fucked Donny two nights ago, ya' had Leo's ass on Monday. That ain't the news of the world Michelangelo."

"Donny was still wearing his goggles," Mikey said in a complacent tone.

Raph froze and Mikey started to grin.

Clearing his throat, Raph asked, "Which ones, the night vision or safety goggles?"

Mikey chuckled. "It was the magnifying ones dude. The ones that make his eyes look really huge. I told you before that Leo had a thing for Don's eyes, and that just proves it."

Raph turned around slowly to contemplate his little brother. The twinkle in Mikey's eyes was unmistakable.

"Fearless actually made him keep them on?" he asked, his voice a deep rumble.

"No lie, dude," Mikey said, watching Raph closely. "I saw the look on Leo's face too. I'll bet he made Donny wear 'em the whole night."

Raph took a swipe at some nonexistent dirt on the seat of his bike, his mind a thousand miles away.

"He still keep those night vision goggles in his bag?" Raph asked in a dreamy tone.

"Uh, uh Raph, no way. I got dibs on him next," Mikey protested.

"Then ya' shouldn't have told me anything," Raph snapped at him.

Mikey leaned back, his legs kicking even faster. "I love the way he looks in those safety goggles. All kind of dangerous and competent. Like he has tools and he knows how to use them."

"Well, ya' can just live without his 'tools' for tonight," Raph said in a fierce tone. He tossed the cleaning rag into a bucket and stormed out of the garage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Don sat down behind his desk to catch up on his reading. He was a bit concerned that Leo might interrupt him again; his older brother seemed to have developed a strange fetish for Don's magnification goggles.

Not that Don had minded all that much during the previous night. He shifted in his chair, working to get comfortable. Leo had been a little enthusiasticand a lot insatiable and now Don was thinking about putting a pillow under his sore rump.

The door to his lab opened, then closed, and Don heard the lock being turned. Sure that it was Leo coming back for another round, Don didn't bother to turn.

"I left the goggles upstairs, Leo," he said in a half serious, half amused tone.

"Wrong brother," a heavily accented voice told him.

Don leaned back in his chair and eyed Raph. "Um, what's up bro?" Don asked.

"I want ta perform a little experiment," Raph said, smirking at him.

"An experiment?" Don asked incredulously. He was pretty sure he'd never heard those words come out of Raph's mouth before. "What kind of an experiment?"

Raph's hand came forward, two pairs of night vision goggles dangling from his fingers. With his other hand, he flicked the switch that cut off the lights.

Only the glow from Don's computers illuminated the room. Don carefully stood up as Raph slowly stalked towards him, looking more predatory by the second.

"Put 'em on brainiac," Raph told him, holding a pair of goggles out towards Don.

"Um, Raph? What's going on?" Don took the goggles and watched Raph slide his over the top of his head.

"Turn off the computers or I will," Raph said by way of an answer.

Alarmed, Don quickly slid the goggles on, reaching over to kill the main power switch. As the computers dimmed and then went black, Don adjusted the goggles over his eyes and turned back towards Raph.

His brother had somehow crossed the distance between them in that split second and Raph's goggle covered face filled Don's vision.

"R . . . Raph?" Don muttered, feeling his brother's hands begin to caress his body.

"I hope ya' can find the lube in the dark," Raph churred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What have you broken this time, Mikey?" Don asked, stepping into his brother's room.

He was carrying his work bag, a small acetylene torch and a look of minor annoyance. Between Leo and Raph's constant attention, Don hadn't gotten much done in the last couple of days. He'd really hoped to accomplish some things on his list while those two were with Master Splinter on a training run.

Mikey was leaned back on his bed, pillows propping him up as he bounced a rubber ball off of the ceiling. He'd avoided having to go on that run by the expedience of disappearing before Master Splinter could round him up.

"I didn't break anything Donatello," Mikey said in his haughtiest voice. "The pipe just started leaking."

Pointing towards a corner of his room, he indicated the pipe in question. A thin stream of water was drizzling out of its center, caught by the pan Mikey had set on the floor beneath it.

Don crossed the room and set his bag down so he could survey the damage. A tiny hairline fracture in the metal pipe was the cause of the leak. With a sigh, Don dug out his roll of solder wire and his safety goggles.

He didn't realize that Mikey had stopped bouncing that ball as soon as those goggles came out. Pulling the goggles on, he did a quick check of the rest of the pipe.

"Hey Mikey, I've been meaning to ask you something," Don said as he surveyed the pipe. "Have you, um, noticed Leo and Raph acting a little differently lately?"

Mikey snorted. "Oh, you mean how they can't stop chasing your tail? Yeah dude, I've noticed."

Don glanced over at him and saw that Mikey was now sitting up, the ball forgotten. Turning back to the pipe, Don opened the gas valve and hit the striker, firing up the torch. Setting the end of the wire at the top edge of the crack, he began to run a bead.

"I don't suppose you know why they've been behaving that way do you?" Don asked, pretty sure that Mikey would know. His little brother had an uncanny way of knowing almost everything that went on in the lair.

"It's the goggles bro'," Mikey told him. "Leo likes it when you wear the magnifying ones 'cause it brings out your eyes. He's always had a thing for your eyes dude; he told me that they're 'soft pools of intelligence and compassion'. I think he wrote a haiku about them, but he hid it somewhere."

"I guess that means you snooped around looking for it," Don said, trying to wrap his mind around Leo waxing poetic about his eyes.

"Uh huh," Mikey acknowledged, not at all ashamed of that fact. "And Raph loves to see you wearing those night vision goggles. I noticed the first time you put them on, he got all rigid and distracted, so I pestered him until he confessed. He said they give you an air of mystery and intrigue. And then he got that lecherous look on his face and said they also accentuated your generous mouth. You _know_ how much he likes your mouth," Mikey added with a snicker.

"My _goggles_ are turning them into sex fiends?" Don asked in surprise.

"Oh man, totally," Mikey said in a soft voice. He crept onto the end of the bed, his eyes flicking from Don's face to his ass, nicely displayed as he bent slightly forward.

"That is the strangest thing I've ever heard," Don said, watching the bead work into the crack in the pipe. "I'm glad that at least one of you hasn't succumbed to such a strange fetish . . . ."

Don's voice trailed off and he lifted his finger from the torch. Turning his head, he saw Michelangelo grinning wickedly at him.

"Oh shell," Don said in an undertone. "Did you crack this pipe on purpose, Michelangelo?"

"I plead the fifth," Mikey said, running his tongue over his lips. "But I gotta say those goggles do kinda make you look all dangerous and exciting bro'. Makes me think I should watch your hands in case you were planning on doing something naughty."

With a grin of his own, Don shut off the torch and set it down.

"Dangerous huh?" Don asked, pacing towards Mikey. "I think it's time that somebody in this family learned just how dangerous I can be."

"Eep!" Mikey yelped, crawling backwards.

Don's eyes behind the goggles had suddenly become strangely alarming. It was really turning Mikey on.

"You're gonna leave those on, aren't you?" Mikey asked in a husky undertone.

Don knelt between Mikey's legs and bent over his kid brother menacingly.

"Oh absolutely," he said.


End file.
